Seniority
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Lagipula toh semua orang pasti tahu siapa Levi Ackerman, seiyuu senior yang telah mengisi banyak karakter anime dengan berbagai macam kepribadian yang berbeda. Dari karakter ceria, bodoh, pintar, bahkan cool. Anak baru ini juga pasti akan pasrah dengan apapun yang Levi-senpai perlakukan padanya./Senpai!Levi & Kouhai!Eren/No BL/Fanfic Commission for Winda./Mind to RnR?


Hari ini telah tiba.

Eren Yeager tak pernah menyangka hari ini benar-benar akan tiba!

Tersenyum bangga entah pada siapa, Eren berjalan dengan semangat memasuki gedung di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar dengan semburat merah tipis sementara senyum lebarnya terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Begitu masuk, dia melihat papan tulisan yang langsung diarahkan untuknya.

' _New voice actors/actress, go to left_ '

" _New voice actors,_ ehehe~" ucapnya tersipu sendiri. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya mengernyitkan kedua alis mereka prihatin—dalam arti tertentu, "Oke, waktunya beraksi."

Eren menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya lalu menepuk baju dan jaket yang dia kenakan. Dia berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan, melihat ke kanan dan kiri lorong yang dia lalui. Memastikan lokasi yang akan ditujunya. Setelah sampai di depan salah satu ruangan, Eren mendadak berhenti dan wajahnya kembali pucat.

"Emm... masuk... masuk saja, 'kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bergerak tak nyaman dan mulai mondar-mandir ke kanan-kiri, Eren mencengkeram erat lengan tas slempang yang dibawanya. Setelah menarik napas berulang kali, akhirnya pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu memegang kenop pintunya dan membukanya cepat.

Suaranya bergetar ketika dia berteriak, "SE-SE-SELAMAT PA—"

"Berisik."

Suara itu membuat Eren berhenti dan secara reflek membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat—bahkan lebih, "MA-MAAF!"

"Kubilang berisik, 'kan?"— _ **DHUAK!**_

Dan berikutnya lantai lha yang bertemu dengan bibir Eren yang malang itu.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," pria yang masih belum diketahui siapa itu membuat Eren mulai merintih kesakitan di tengah penderitaannya, "kau sedang sial, bocah. Datang di saat aku sedang _bad mood_ dan mencari pelampiasan _._ "

Siapa sih ini!?

Eren segera mengangkat wajahnya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kaki yang memakai kaos kaki putih dan celana panjang hitam hingga menutupi sebagian kaos kakinya tersebut. Di sisi lain, dia mulai berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan bergetar, "Sa-Sakit..." rintihnya secara reflek.

Laki-laki—dari suaranya—yang berniat meminum teh hitam dari gelasnya tersebut akhirnya mulai menghentikan gelas tepat di depan wajahnya. Hening sejenak sampai pria siapapun itu menghela napasnya, "...Hm. Tapi, aku serius soal tadi. Dilarang berisik di dalam ruang rekaman, bocah."

"Ta-Tapi, aku hanya bermaksud menyapa rekan baruku..." balas Eren. Dia kini telah duduk dan mengusap hidungnya yang terasa nyeri sementara dia masih menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tak bisa melihat siapapun pelaku yang telah memukulnya dengan semena-mena tersebut.

Hanya saja... berhubung 'orang' ini sampai berani langsung memukulnya di pertemuan pertama mereka, Eren akan berasumsi dia adalah _senior-_ nya.

Tapi, tidak sampai harus sekasar ini juga, 'kan!?

Menggertakkan giginya, Eren menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya lalu memberanikan dirinya. Ya. Apapun bentuknya, senioritas adalah kesalahan!

EREN YEAGER AKAN MELAWAN!

SEMUA AKAN DIA LAKUKAN DEMI MENJAGA KEBENARAN DAN KEBEBASAN HAK ASASI MANUSIA!

"..Walau aku salah..." Eren akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri dengan cepat di depan pria di depannya itu, "...bukan hakmu untuk memukulku! MESKIPUN KAU ADALAH _SENPAI_ —"

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu.

Kata-kata Eren terhenti begitu dia yang seharusnya berhadapan dengan pria yang sepadan atau paling tidak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu kini harus menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap pria berwajah kusut yang menatapnya malas sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Hah? Ya ampun—HAHAHA!" Eren reflek tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

Empat sudut siku-siku di kepalanya mulai muncul, pria pendek di depannya mendesis, "Hah? Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak—hahaha—aduh, ku-kupikir kau _senior-_ ku, hahahaha! Betapa bodohnya aku!" ucap Eren di tengah-tengah tawanya sembari memegangi perutnya sendiri.

Dengan santai, Eren menepuk-nepuk bahu di depannya sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang lain, "Aku akan melupakan hal yang tadi kau lakukan padaku. Sebagai sesama orang baru di dunia ini, aku bisa mengerti jika kau _nervous_ seperti diriku. Ayo ayo berkenalan dulu, siapa namamu? Aku Eren Yeager!" ucap Eren semangat dengan wajah naifnya.

Wajah pria itu berubah dari kusut menjadi...

...tak bisa lulus sensor.

Tapi, seolah terbawa dengan arus semangat dari Eren, akhirnya pria itu menyambut tangan Eren dan menjabatnya, "Ya. Salam kenal. Namaku Levi Ackerman."

Levi...

Levi...

Levi...

...Ackerman.

 _Aw great,_ rasanya nama itu tidak asing.

Senyum ceria Eren seketika berubah menjadi senyum bodoh. Terutama ketika pria bernama Levi itu meremas tangannya sampai remuk.

Tapi... keremukan tangannya itu tak bisa mengalahkan teriakan kengerian di dalam hati Eren.

"Sayang sekali aku baru saja menjadi _seiyuu_ selama dua belas tahun."

...ingin menangis rasanya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau mengira aku selevel dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu?" Levi akhirnya melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Eren yang masih syok di depannya hanya menjatuhkan tangannya begitu saja setelah dilepas oleh Levi. Kedua matanya masih membulat sempurna, "Apa karena wajahku yang masih termasuk muda menurutmu... atau..."

Levi mendongakkan kepalanya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis meskipun begitu kedua matanya menggelap.

"...karena tinggi badanku?"

Seakan tersedak oksigen, Eren langsung mundur tiga langkah dan membanting tubuhnya cepat ke bawah. Dengan suara dramatis dan sangat keras, dahi Eren kembali bertemu lantai untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Menangis sembari berteriak.

 _ **DHUAAAK**_

"MAAFKAN AKU, _SENPAI!_ "

Pertemuan pertama dengan salah satu ' _senpai'_ yang tak akan pernah bisa Eren Yeager lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Karena di hari inilah... pria malang keturunan Jepang-Jerman itu hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya.

Hampir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Chara : Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager_

 _Genres : Humor/Slice of Life_

 _Rate : T_

 _Warnings : NO romance, slight LeviHan (not really romantic tho), some offensive words, Semi-OOC_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Winda**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SENIORITY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Levi, apa kau tahu ada _seiyuu_ baru yang akan masuk ke studio kita hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Levi terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh sedikit pada salah satu rekan wanitanya yang telah bersamanya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Entah bagaimana mereka sering mendapat peran bersama di dalam satu _anime,_ mungkin karena kecocokan suara mereka dengan berbagai macam jenis karakter yang bisa mereka mainkan. Belum lagi dengan kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang, membuat keduanya sangat menarik untuk dilihat—setidaknya bagi para _staff anime._

Hanji Zoe adalah nama wanita yang seumuran dengan Levi Ackerman tersebut. Termasuk _seiyuu_ papan atas dan cukup disegani, mengesampingkan sikapnya yang santai. Karir Hanji telah berjalan sepuluh tahun. Dua tahun di bawah Levi.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Hanji, Levi menghela napas sebelum menjawab, " _Seiyuu_ baru di _anime_ yang akan diharapkan mendapat _rating_ tertinggi untuk menaikkan nama studio produksi yang telah lama hiatus ini?" Levi seolah menekankan pertanyaannya. Wanita cantik berambut cokelat yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias, "Kau pasti bercanda."

Hanji hanya tertawa, "Mana mungkin! Justru aku memberi tahumu karena ini hal menarik yang tadi didiskusikan kepala produser padaku," wanita itu melanjutkan, "berbeda dari kita, _seiyuu_ baru ini lulusan akademi _seiyuu_ yang baru dibangun di Tokyo. Sepertinya para produser melihat potensi di dalam dirinya dan menawarkan _anime_ ini sebagai debutnya. Kita sebagai _seiyuu_ yang lebih berpengalaman diharapkan bisa mendampinginya." Jelas Hanji panjang lebar.

Levi memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengambil gelas berisi _ocha_ di depannya, "Mengurus bocah bukan keahlianku sejak awal," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi. Hanji hanya diam memperhatikan, "lagipula kenapa dia mengatakan itu pada kita? Lebih baik dia yang meminta anak itu untuk siap-siap mengimbangi kita." Lanjutnya sengit.

" _Well,_ sebagai karakter pendamping tokoh utama, wajar saja jika para staff produksi _anime_ meminta tolong pada kita, 'kan?"

Di sini laju gelas Levi berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Tapi hebat ya, _anime_ debutnya langsung menjadi tokoh utama yang bersifat enerjik seperti ini hahaha! Aku jadi ingat debut pertamaku sebagai nenek tokoh utama!"

"...Hanji."

"Kau sudah baca _script-_ nya, Levi? Saat kau bilang kita akan menjadi tokoh utama berdua, aku sempat bingung. Dari _manga_ yang kubaca, akan ada tiga tokoh utama, kurang satu pria lagi. Ternyata kita memang pendamping tokoh utama itu dan pria yang kurang adalah sang tokoh utama!"

"Hei."

"Aku antusias sekali, Levi! Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuannya nanti saat berada di dalam satu studio bersama kita! Kau juga, 'kan—"

"KACAMATA SIALAN!"

Hanji langsung berhenti dan menatap Levi ling-lung. Meski senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa diteriaki Levi seperti ini, "Ya?"

"...Soal bocah ini," mendadak wajah Levi langsung berubah menjadi kesal—meski Hanji yang hanya mengetahui ini, karena sebenarnya wajah Levi selalu terlihat sama mau bagaimanapun perasaannya. Levi meletakkan gelas _ocha-_ nya kembali di atas meja dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kapan dia akan datang?"

Hanji terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah, harusnya sih besok pagi. Mengingat kita ada _briefing_ sebelum benar-benar mulai perekaman suara." Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sekalian pendekatan dengan para _seiyuu_ lain ufufu~ aku ingin mengenal bocah menarik ini lebih dalam."

Meski wajahnya masih tetap sama, Levi mendesah pelan, "Mungkin aku juga harus lihat."

"Boleh boleh, tapi..." Hanji tertawa dengan santai sembari melemparkan Levi botol minum yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan mudah, "...jangan terlalu mem- _bully_ anak ini hanya karena dia menjadi tokoh utama yang perlu kau dampingi, tuan Levi~"

Semakin mengerut kesal, Levi berjalan keluar dari ruang rekamannya ini, meninggalkan Hanji yang masih terkekeh kecil dan perlu merapikan barang-barangnya sebelum kembali pulang ke rumah. Menatap botol minum di tangannya, Levi membuka tutup botol tersebut lalu meminum isinya. Berhenti berjalan untuk meminumnya sejenak sembari berpikir.

"...Selama dia masih bocah yang bisa diatur, sepertinya tak masalah."

Gumaman itu membuat Levi melihat kembali jalan di depannya. Dengan tatapan yang masih tidak tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang ada, Levi berhalan lalu membuang botol minum yang telah kosong itu ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

"Aku hanya berharap semoga dia bisa membuat teh hitam dengan baik."

Setidaknya pemikiran itu masih bertahan sampai keesokan harinya Levi melihat Hanji membuat kegaduhan di pagi hari untuk menyiapkan segalanya demi anak bawang bau kencur itu. Dengan Hanji yang memberikan alasan, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu _seiyuu_ yang lebih muda dariku dan akan menjalani proyek _anime_ yang sama selama dua _season!_ Apalagi dia satu-satunya _seiyuu_ muda di sini, kita harus membuatnya betah dari sekarang, Levi!"

Sesungguhnya Levi bisa mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Seandainya anak baru ini hanya mengambil perhatian para _staff anime_ terutama pihak produser dan para _seiyuu_ lainnya.

Tapi, sampai dia bisa membuat Hanji Zoe terlalu bersemangat seperti ini... rasanya Levi ingin mengubur anak baru itu hidup-hidup. Oh ya, mungkin Hanji juga—tapi di liang yang berbeda. Mana mungkin Levi akan membiarkan wanita yang—uhum—setidaknya bisa dekat dengannya tersebut satu ruangan dengan anak bawang sialan itu. Bahkan meskipun di liang kubur.

 _Hell no._

Karena itu, begitu anak baru yang dimaksud datang tepat pada saat para _staff_ kecuali Levi sedang bersiap-siap di ruangan lain, Levi langsung memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk menghajarnya.

Lagipula toh semua orang pasti tahu siapa Levi Ackerman, _seiyuu_ senior yang telah mengisi banyak karakter _anime_ dengan berbagai macam kepribadian yang berbeda. Dari karakter ceria, bodoh, pintar, bahkan _cool._ Anak baru ini juga pasti akan pasrah dengan apapun yang Levi- _senpai_ perlakukan padanya.

"Aku akan melupakan hal yang tadi kau lakukan padaku. Sebagai sesama orang baru di dunia ini, aku bisa mengerti jika kau _nervous_ seperti diriku. Ayo ayo berkenalan dulu, siapa namamu? Aku Eren Yeager!"

Dan kebetulan sekali anak bau ikan tongkol ini minta dihajar olehnya.

Jadi, sekalian saja, 'kan?

"MAAFKAN AKU, _SENPAI!_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Setelah melewati berbagai macam sesi penyambutan dan _briefing,_ akhirnya mereka semua mulai membaca _script_ masing-masing yang telah dibagikan para _staff._ Eren membaca naskah pertama di proyek seriusnya itu dengan tegang. Menjadi tokoh utama memang beda, banyak sekali _line_ yang perlu dia katakan dan efek-efek suara yang mengikuti jalan cerita. Eren membolak-balikkan naskahnya dengan khawatir. Berkali-kali menelan ludah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Eren! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" teriak Hanji sembari merangkul bahu _seiyuu_ baru tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan tegang dengan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Hanji tertawa dan mencubit pipi laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut, "Tenanglah tenaaang~ berpikir positif saja bahwa kau akan memulai debutmu dengan baik! Aku juga selalu begitu!" ucap Hanji semangat sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ucapan Hanji itu membuat Eren tersenyum meski masih bergetar, "Te-Terima kasih, Hanji- _senpai._ "

"Um? Apa sih, formal sekali! Hahahahaha!" Hanji tertawa keras sembari memukul punggung Eren berkali-kali dengan kencang. Eren hanya bisa tertawa kaku menanggapinya, "Panggil aku Hanji saja! Atau Zoe! Atau jika kau masih merasa tidak nyaman juga, panggil saja Hanji- _san._ " Lanjut Hanji sembari tersenyum dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Mendengar ini, sedikit demi sedikit beban di hati Eren terangkat. Dia sedikit lebih merasa lega dari sebelumnya. Eren tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, "Baiklah, Hanji- _sa—_ "

 _ **DHUAK**_

Entah dari mana botol minum berisi air penuh melayang ke belakang kepala Eren.

"Itu ganti botol minum kemarin, kacamata sialan."

Hanji yang sebelumnya reflek mengambil botol yang terpantul dari kepala Eren itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lalu tersenyum santai, "Oh? Terima kasih, Levi!" dia langsung melihat Eren yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?" tanya Hanji khawatir.

Dengan cepat Eren mengangkat kepalanya, memegang belakang kepalanya yang sebelumnya terkena botol tersebut lalu langsung menatap Levi dengan kedua mata berlinang, "APA SALAHKU, LEVI- _SENPAI!?_ "

"...Ha? Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang boleh berteriak di ruang rekaman, 'kan?"

"INI RUANG TUNGGU!"

"Sama saja. Ruang rekaman ada di sebelah. Suaramu sampai ke sana."

"MANA MUNGKIN!"

"Oh?" Levi menaruh lembaran naskahnya di atas meja. Menatap Eren dengan tatapan membunuh, "Kau menantangku?"

Mendengar ini, Eren menelan ludahnya. Dia menatap Levi dan mulai merasakan api panas membara di dalam dadanya. Bagaikan cairan bensin telah dilemparkan ke dalam api-api kecil perjuangan di dalam tubuh Eren Yeager. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah...

"Aku... Aku kecewa padamu! Pa-Padahal dulu aku adalah _fans_ setiamu tapi tak kusangka kau semena-mena seperti ini! Seandainya para _fans-_ mu tahu siapa itu sebenarnya Levi Ackerman! Mereka pasti menangis! Tak heran jika wajah Levi Ackerman tak pernah di- _post_ secara publik!" teriak Eren dengan nada depresi.

Hoo.

Jadi, ini cara yang dipakainya?

Ujung alis Levi berkedut. Laki-laki berumur tiga puluh dua tahun tersebut mendorong mundur kursi yang didudukinya lalu berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Eren menegang ketakutan di posisinya—walau dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Hanji di samping Eren hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa melihat keduanya. Seolah sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

 _Well,_ ini bukan sekali-dua kali Levi pernah menakuti para junior di bawah mereka.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi." Levi berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di depan Eren yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Levi di depannya, "Kau _fans_ setia-ku?" tanyanya dengan nada dalam.

Eren hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberi beberapa pertanyaan padamu." Ekspresi Levi tak berubah sama sekali—justru rasanya seperti tambah berbahaya, "Jika kau memang _fans_ setia Levi Ackerman seperti yang kau katakan, maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Lebih dari itu, aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau minta."

Tak ada yang sadar ketika Levi menaikkan ujung bibirnya sehingga sekilas dia terlihat tersenyum tipis.

"Karena sudah menjadi kewajiban tidak tertulis untuk para _seiyuu_ memperlakukan _fans_ mereka bak raja. Bahkan meskipun _fans_ itu adalah bocah yang baru menyusu dari ibunya kemarin."

Hanji sedikit tertawa mendengar ini, "Lucu juga jika kau menggendong bayi. Bayi dengan wajah Eren, lebih tepatnya."

"Diam kau, sialan. Dan kalau bayiku seperti itu, akan kumasukkan kembali dia ke dalam rahim."

Selagi Levi dan Hanji saling melemparkan komentar mereka pada satu sama lain, Eren mencengkeram lututnya sendiri. Mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum menatap Levi lagi dengan yakin. Senyumnya terlihat bergetar dan kedua matanya bersinar terang dengan api penyemangat entah dari mana. Levi semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal.

Terlalu polos... tapi menyebalkan.

Seperti bayi kuda nil.

"Aku siap!" teriak Eren semangat, "Aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku mengumpulkan informasi terutama yang berhubungan dengan Levi- _senpai!_ Yah, walaupun tidak sampai mengetahui wajahmu sih ehe." Lanjutnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Wajah Levi menggelap sementara Hanji menahan tawa di samping Eren.

Levi menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya lalu mengeluarkannya, "Ya sudah, langsung saja." Melihat Eren menatapnya antusias membuat Levi sedikit bergidik dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Apa nama _anime_ debut dan karakter yang kuisi?"

" _Kiterechi Diamond!_ Sebagai Akiko Naka!"

Pria berambut hitam itu mulai waspada, "...Benar. Pertanyaan berikutnya," Levi terlihat berpikir sebelum berbicara, "pada tahun berapa aku hiatus dan kenapa?"

"Tahun 2000. Kau melanjutkan pendidikan sampai mendapat gelar sarjana."

" _Anime_ yang membuatku terkenal untuk yang pertama kalinya?"

" _Mecha 00._ "

Menghela napas, "Kau sudah menjawab tiga pertanyaan dengan benar." Sebelum Eren bisa mengembangkan senyum bangganya, Levi dengan cepat menambahkan, "Tapi, syarat yang kukatakan hanya berlaku jika kau menjawab lima pertanyaan dengan benar."

Eren menyeringai, " _Bring it on, sir!_ "

Levi mendelik, "Baiklah," jeda sejenak, Levi merapikan kemeja yang dikenakannya, "Sebut semua nama keluargaku dari generasi kakek buyutku."

...Ha?

"Eh? Tunggu—"

"Kenapa? Tak bisa jawab?" Levi menatap remeh pemuda di depannya, "Aku hitung sampai sepuluh, jika kau masih tidak menjawab—"

"Tunggu! Ini tidak adil! Mana aku tahu soal kakek buyutmu yang sudah mati bahkan sebelum aku lahir!"

Levi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya berbahaya, "Seorang _fans_ sejati akan tahu siapa aku, keluargaku, beserta seluk-beluk sejarah keluarganya secara turun-temurun."

"TOLONG BEDAKAN ARTI _FANS_ DAN _STALKER!_ "

"Hmph. Satu."

Eren semakin panik. Dia menatap Hanji meminta pertolongan—atau setidaknya memberi petunjuk. Tapi Hanji hanya menggeleng sembari menaikkan bahunya.

"Dua."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berniat mengambil hp di kantong celananya sampai Levi dengan cepat menendang hp itu ke sudut ruangan dengan ujung kaki rampingnya. Eren menatap Levi kesal namun hanya dibalas dengan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Tiga."

"Hanji- _san!_ " teriakan Eren membuat Hanji menoleh, "Tolong hentikan dia, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalanya!" teriak Eren histeris.

"Levi—"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan ikut campur, 'kan?" Hanji mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu Eren pun menatap Levi kesal untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Empat."

"Ukh..."

"Lima."

"B-Baiklah, aku menyerah! Jangan teruskan!" teriak Eren kesal membuat Levi mendengus dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Eren kemudian menambahkan, "Se-Sebagai gantinya, beri tahu aku jawaban atas pertanyaan itu." Gumam Eren sembari siap-siap mencatat di kepalanya.

Setidaknya jika dia tahu nama keluarga Levi, itu bisa dijakan _black material, '_ kan? Eren menyeringai di dalam hatinya. Tapi—

"Aku sendiri juga tidak hafal."

—seharusnya Eren tidak terlalu berharap.

"...Aku benar-benar membencimu, Levi- _senpai._ "

Levi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Perjanjian tetap perjanjian." Pria dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh centimeter tersebut mengambil gelas di sampingnya lalu menekannya di atas kepala Eren yang masih menggerutu kesal, "Buatkan aku teh hitam. Sekarang. Lima menit."

Eren langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan syok, "Hah!? Mana mungkin! Lari ke dapur saja bisa satu sampai dua menit dari sekarang!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Levi melepaskan tangannya sehingga Eren yang panik langsung mengambil gelas yang jatuh dari atas kepalanya tersebut, "Telat sedikit aku akan memastikan karir _seiyuu-_ mu tidak akan bertahan lama."

Oh, yang benar saja.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Eren tetap berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Levi dan Hanji berdua saja di dalam ruang tunggu. Levi mendengus melihat kepergiannya lalu kembali duduk di kursi sebelumnya. Dia tak mempedulikan Hanji yang telah tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau terlalu keras dengan Eren. Apakah dia sebegitu menariknya bagimu?"

"Melihat wajahnya sudah cukup membuatku kesal," gerutu Levi tanpa basa-basi. Dia meminum air putih dari botolnya yang lain, "Lagipula dia terlalu naif. Kebetulan aku sedang perlu pelayan, jadi biarkan saja." Ucapnya tenang.

"Dia akan menangis jika mendengar kau mengatakan itu."

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

Hanji pada akhirnya kembali tertawa, "Dasar sadis."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pada akhirnya, dua hari telah dilalui Eren dalam menjalani rekaman _anime_ debutnya. Meski penuh dengan sakit di sana-sini karena perlakuan Levi padanya, Eren tetap menjalani harinya dengan semangat. Tiga tokoh utama di _anime_ berjudul _Shingeki no Pikapika_ ini hampir selalu bersama pada tiga _episode_ pertama, membuat dia, Levi, dan Hanji pun harus selalu _stand by_ di dalam satu ruangan.

Lalu mendapat kehormatan berdiri di tengah sebagai tokoh utama yang paling menonjol adalah kebanggaan tersendiri untuk _seiyuu_ daun muda seperti Eren Yeager.

Hanya saja... _episode_ kelima sedikit sulit. Di _episode_ ini, tokoh utama yang Eren perankan ternyata menyukai tokoh utama perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan diisi suaranya oleh Hanji Zoe.

Jujur saja, sebagai laki-laki yang tak pernah menjalani hubungan serius dengan wanita, Eren sedikit kesulitan mengekspresikan dirinya dalam _genre_ yang satu ini. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menunjukkan pada penonton bahwa dia menyukai Hanji hanya dari suaranya saja? Eren tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa bisa ada _romance_ begini sih!?" Eren membaca ulang naskah-naskahnya dengan kesal, "Bukankah ini _anime_ ber- _genre action!?_ " protesnya entah pada siapa.

"Kau ini polos atau kelewat bodoh?" tanya Levi dengan sadis. Kedua matanya menatap Eren dengan jengkel dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri menyandar dinding tak jauh dari posisi Eren dan Hanji berada. Mereka masih di ruang tunggu untuk _break_ selama satu jam sebelum kembali memulai perekaman.

"Kenapa—"

"Kuberi tahu saja, hampir di setiap _film, genre romance_ adalah sesuatu yang hampir tak pernah absen," Levi masih belum merubah posisinya, "nuansa _romance_ atau paling tidak perkiraan _romance_ pasti ada meski hanya sedetik."

Hanji bersiul, "Sang profesional telah berbicara~"

"Diam kau."

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kalau begitu..." laki-laki yang paling muda di sana itu mengeluarkan nada bertanya, "...bagaimana kalian saat melakukan adegan _romance?_ " tanya Eren kepada Levi dan Hanji secara bergantian.

Hanji melihat Levi lebih dulu sebelum Levi memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanda dia menolak untuk menjelaskan lebih dulu. Akhirnya Hanji hanya tersenyum riang dan menjawab pertanyaan Eren apa adanya, "Tentu saja aku dan Levi sudah sering mengambil peran yang terlibat _romance_ baik dengan pasangan _seiyuu_ lain sampai kami berdua sendiri." Katanya.

Mendengar ini, Eren terdengar semangat dan duduk mendekati Hanji, "Lalu?"

"Yah, tidak ada yang spesial, sih. Kami hanya menjalankan peran masing-masing. Bagaimanapun juga _seiyuu_ tidak jauh beda dari _artist_ yang dipenuhi skandal. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menjalankan karir kami secara profesional."

Eren pun pada akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, "Kau benar juga," kembali menatap naskahnya, Eren menghela napas lelah, "lalu bagaimana ini? Apa tidak masalah jika aku mengisi dengan suaraku yang biasa?"

"Tidak ma—"

"Apa perlu kubantu?" Hanji memotong perkataan Levi yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Wanita berambut cokelat itu menepuk rambut Eren bagaikan ibu yang memegang kepala anaknya, "Sekarang coba kau tatap mataku, anggap kau menyukaiku. Sangat, sangat menyukaiku."

Kedua iris mata Eren yang berwarna hijau menatap dalam kedua mata cokelat di hadapannya.

"U-Umm."

"Sudah?" Hanji memegang pipi Eren dan tertawa, "Sekarang nyatakan perasaanmu padaku."

"Apa!?"

"Kau mendengarku~"

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Nah, pertahankan perasaanmu yang malu-malu sekarang ini..." Hanji melepaskan pegangannya dari kedua pipi Eren lalu berdiri dari kursinya, "...saat di depan _microphone_ nanti!" lanjut Hanji sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menunjukkan jempolnya sebagai tanda ' _Good Luck'._

Eren menatap kepergian Hanji dengan ling-lung. Baru sadar jika satu jam telah berlalu dan waktunya mereka kembali ke tempat rekaman telah tiba. Wajah Eren yang memerah setelah dipegang kedua pipinya oleh Hanji tak ayal juga membuat detak jantung Eren berpacu cepat. Tubuh Eren memanas, warna merah telah sampai ke kedua telinganya. Rasanya seperti ada uap panas yang mengepul di atas kepala Eren.

Pemuda keturunan Jepang-Jerman itu mulai memegang dadanya sendiri. Mendengarkan dengan seksama detak jantungnya yang telah berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" _A-Apa perasaan ini? Mungkinkah aku... dengan Hanji-san..."_

"Hoy." Suara Levi mengagetkannya, Eren dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja meski akhirnya dia menjawab terlalu keras.

"YA—"

 _ **PLAK**_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Eren hingga pemuda malang itu dipaksa menoleh ke kanan. Kedua mata Eren membulat karena syok.

"KENAPA KAU—"

 _ **PLAK**_

Tamparan kedua datang pada pipi kanan hingga dia menoleh ke kiri sekarang.

Sang pelaku yang masih berwajah datar itu mendengus setelah menjalankan misinya, "Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari pembawaan perasaan yang tidak perlu, bocah." Setelah mengatakannya, Levi Ackerman kembali berjalan mengikuti Hanji ke ruang rekaman mereka.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah _staff anime_ yang panik melihat tokoh utama mereka memiliki bekas tangan di kedua pipinya.

Tapi setidaknya... Eren akhirnya berhasil menjalankan perannya sebagai tokoh yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan baik.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pas sekali keesokan harinya adalah _scene_ dimana tokoh utama terluka dan harus merintih kesakitan. Sebagai _seiyuu_ yang berasal dari akademi khusus _seiyuu,_ Eren pastinya sudah pernah menjalani latihan suara di _scene_ seperti ini.

Namun entah kenapa... sekarang performanya begitu buruk hingga harus di- _cut producer_ berkali-kali.

"A... Akh—"

"SALAH! SALAH! BUKAN BEGITU!" teriak produser di depan mereka, tepat di balik kaca plastik besar. Meski suaranya tidak terdengar, Levi, Hanji, dan Eren bisa membayangkan suara produser dengan rambut berwarna pirang tersebut.

"Ma-Maaf," Eren sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya.

Hanji menatapnya sedikit khawatir sementara Levi di samping kiri Eren hanya meliriknya dalam diam. Mereka bertiga kembali melihat ke depan begitu orang-orang di balik kaca telah memberi tanda untuk siap melanjutkan perekaman kembali. Eren berdehem pelan. _Scene_ dimulai lagi dari tokoh utama laki-laki yang bersiap menghadapi _monster_ besar di hadapan mereka bertiga.

["Rena- _chan,_ apakah kau tidak apa-apa!?"]

Hanji langsung bersuara tepat di depan _microphone_ , ["Aku baik-baik saja, Sato- _kun,_ "] merintih untuk menyesuaikan dengan karakter wanita yang sedang terluka di lengannya, Hanji kemudian melanjutkan, ["berhati-hatilah! Dia bukan _monster_ biasa!"] teriaknya.

Levi yang berperan sebagai laki-laki yang kini memegangi lengan karakter bernama 'Rena' itu menggunakan suara berat dan penuh keseriusan, ["Rena benar. Tapi maaf... aku tak bisa membantumu sekarang—khh!"] di layar menunjukkan tokoh pria yang Levi isi suaranya sedang memegang kakinya yang telah terluka parah setelah dilempar _monster_ tersebut.

["Rena- _chan..._ Daichi..."] Eren menggertakkan giginya, sama seperti peran di dalam TV tersebut, ["Aku berjanji akan kembali. KALIAN PERGILAH KE TEMPAT AMAN!"] teriaknya sebelum berlari cepat menuju _monster_ yang telah mengamuk.

Hanji kembali berteriak, ["SATO- _KUN!_ "]

Eren berteriak kencang, ["HAAAAAAAAA!"] namun ketika dia terbang, _monster_ itu segera menyadari keberadaannya dan memukul perutnya dengan kuat. Eren mengumpulkan suara dari perutnya, ["AAAAAAGHkhaaakkkzzz—"]

...namun berakhir soak.

Levi dan Hanji reflek menoleh. Wajah Eren kembali memerah dan laki-laki yang menggunakan baju oblong itu reflek menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Hanji menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kencang sementara Levi mendecak kesal. Produser di balik kaca pun terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

Produser itu mengambil _mic_ yang terhubung pada ruang rekaman, "Mungkin kau harus istirahat dulu, Eren."

"Ti-Tidak!" Eren langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku masih bisa lanjut! Sungguh!" teriaknya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku punya ide." Suara Levi membuat Hanji dan Eren kembali menoleh. Begitu pula produser di sana. Levi menatap tajam orang-orang di balik kaca, "Ulangi lagi saja adegan tadi." Ucapnya lalu mulai melepas _headphone_ di kepalanya dan menggantungkannya pada tempat naskah di depannya.

Sadar Levi selaku _seiyuu_ profesional selalu tahu apa yang dilakukannya, para _staff_ pun menurut. Eren menatap Levi dengan tersipu, "Te-Terima kasih, Levi- _senpai._ "

"Hn," Levi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia melirik TV di depan mereka semua, "Tapi, aku lebih berharap kau berterima kasih padaku nanti saja setelah adegan ini selesai."

"Oh, itu pasti—"

"Sst. Fokus." Bisik Levi sembari fokus pada TV tersebut.

Eren mengangguk lalu kembali memakai _headphone_ miliknya. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya untuk memperhatikan setiap _scene_ dan mengisi suaranya dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya kembali pada adegan saat perut tokoh Eren dipukul oleh _monster_ itu.

Dan di saat yang sama—

 _ **BHUAAG**_

—pukulan nyata benar-benar dirasakan Eren hingga menghasilkan suara reflek.

"OOOOGGGKKKHHH!" pukulan Levi tak cukup kuat hingga sampai membuat Eren terjatuh. Dan lagi, Levi memukul sembari menahan punggung Eren agar tetap di tempat. Suara keras Eren sangat cocok dengan peran yang kini sedang bergerak _slow motion_ setelah dipukul _monster_ tersebut.

Hanji membuka mulutnya syok, begitu pula para produser di balik kaca. Tapi, begitu mereka mendengar hasil teriakan Eren dipadukan dengan gerakan di _anime-_ nya, para produser langsung bersorak senang, memberi dua jempol kepada Levi dan Eren. Pria yang lebih pendek itu memegangi punggung Eren agar tetap berdiri di posisinya. Kedua tangan Eren masih memegang perutnya.

"BAGUS! BAGUS! PERTAHANKAN!"

"LEVI, KAU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!"

"SELANJUTNYA TOLONG YA, LEVI- _SAN!_ "

Eren tak bisa mendengar apapun, tapi setidaknya dia bisa membaca dari ekspresi mereka semua. Kali ini, Eren berharap dirinya hanya sekali dipukul. Namun begitu dia melihat TV kembali dimana animasi masih berlanjut dan tokohnya masih harus dihajar sampai babak belur, dia mulai merasa _horror._

Sang _monster_ memukul kepala tokoh utama.

 _ **DHUAK!—**_ "GGUHH!"

Mengikuti gerakan _monster,_ Levi memukul punggung Eren.

 _ **BHUUG—**_ "GAAAAH!"

Lalu wajah...

 _ **BHUAG—**_ "UWOGH!"

Kemudian sang _main character_ terkapar di atas tanah... sama seperti pengisi suaranya.

Levi mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum melihat kedua tangannya, "Hm, sepertinya aku terlalu keras."

"Levi! Kau ini!" Hanji langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi tanda _pause._ Sang produser menurut meski wajahnya terlihat cerah. Seakan puas mendapatkan apa yang dia benar-benar inginkan.

Hanji langsung melepas _headphone-_ nya lalu duduk di samping Eren, memperhatikan wajah pengisi suara itu telah babak belur, "Eren, kau bisa berdiri?" pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan sebelum pasrah membiarkan tangannya berpindah ke bahu Hanji yang mulai membimbingnya berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Tak jauh dari ruang rekaman tersebut terdapat ruang kesehatan yang memang diperuntukkan saat ada keadaan darurat. Di dalam, Hanji langsung mendudukkan Eren di tepi kasur lalu mengambil P3K pertama. Levi yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka hanya diam memperhatikan dengan berdiri menyandar pada pintu

"Untunglah gigimu tidak ada yang patah," gumam Hanji sembari memperhatikan mulut Eren yang terbuka lebar. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat Levi sekilas sebelum mulai mengambil cairan penyembuh luka dan mengoleskannya pada ujung bibir Eren yang terluka menggunakan kapas yang dijepit dengan _pinset_.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Levi," gerutu Hanji.

"Berterima kasihlah, setidaknya kita jadi lebih cepat menyelesaikan rekaman, 'kan?" jawab Levi langsung. Eren hanya menatap seniornya itu jengkel namun tak mengatakan apapun, "Kau meminta padaku untuk membimbing seorang tokoh utama yang amatir ini. Lihat dan terima saja cara kerjaku." Lanjut Levi dengan datar.

Hanji memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dasar pendek."

"Aku mendengarmu, dada rata."

Eren hanya merintih saat cairan penyembuh itu terasa begitu perih di bagian lukanya. Hanji menghiburnya sedikit dan masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak lama kemudian dia membuka baju Eren dan melihat warna biru di perutnya. Kali ini Hanji benar-benar menatap Levi dengan kesal.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan."

"Hanya biru sedikit."

"LEVI!"

Menghela napas, akhirnya Levi menyerah dan berjalan mendekat pada Eren, "Baiklah, aku mengaku salah, bocah." Jawabnya ketus.

Hanji memutar kedua bola matanya. Sementara Eren mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat Levi. Ini... pertama kalinya seorang Levi Ackerman meminta maaf padanya!

...Eh, bukan minta maaf juga sih.

"Ti-Tidak, aku mengerti kok, Levi- _senpai—_ Aw!" Eren melihat Hanji memberi salep pada bagian perutnya yang membiru sembari sesekali menekannya. Lalu Eren kembali melihat ke arah Levi, "Kalau bukan karena aku yang payah, Levi- _senpai_ juga tidak perlu melakukan ini." Bisiknya.

"...Baguslah jika kau mengerti."

"Ehehe."

Levi menatap Eren dengan pandangan datar biasanya sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan ke luar pintu. Setelah Levi tak terlihat lagi, Hanji kembali terdengar tertawa lagi.

"Levi itu... masih tak mau jujur seperti biasa," ucap Hanji setelah tertawa kecil. Selesai memberi salep pada perut dan punggung Eren, Hanji kembali menurunkan baju pemuda tersebut, "oke, seharusnya akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Kalau mulai sakit lagi, kasih tahu aku saja, oke?" tanya Hanji sembari berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Mendengar itu, Eren melihat Hanji dengan intens lalu mengangguk. Pria itu ikut berdiri, lebih tinggi sedikit dari Hanji membuat pemuda itu sedikit menunduk menatap Hanji, "Um, Hanji- _san?_ "

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," Eren melihat Hanji dengan senyum kaku, "Kau dan Levi- _senpai_ sudah sering bersama dalam satu _anime,_ 'kan?" tanya Eren. Hanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan.

"Iya sih."

"Ini hanya perkiraanku tapi—" jeda sejenak, Eren menelan ludahnya dan menatap Hanji serius, "—apa mungkin Levi- _senpai_ suka pada—"

 _ **BAAAM**_

Kursi melayang mengenai tembok di belakang. Walau begitu, lemparannya berhasil membuat angin yang menerbangkan rambut-rambut Eren dan Hanji yang masih terpaku di tempat mereka. Dengan senyum yang masih terpasang kaku di wajahnya yang syok, Eren melirik Levi dengan wajah pucat.

"Cih. Meleset."

DEMI TUHAN, APA DIA BARU SAJA MENDECIH!?

Hanji menoleh dan menatap Levi bingung, "Ada apa, Levi?"

"Kursi itu sudah tidak enak diduduki jadi sekalian saja kuhancurkan," jawab Levi cepat. Laki-laki yang sudah masuk kepala tiga itu menatap kedua manusia di dalam ruangan, "Sudah waktunya kembali ke ruang rekaman. Ayo cepat."

Hanji hanya mengangguk lalu mengajak Eren sebelum dia berjalan lebih dulu. Sementara Eren masih terpaku dengan pandangan Levi padanya. Keringat dingin mengalir lagi dari sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Ekspresi Levi Ackerman masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat melihat Hanji, namun begitu menatap Eren...

"Semoga saja ada adegan tokoh utama dihajar sampai mati."

...pandangan gelap penuh aura pembunuh itu rasanya membuat Eren ingin berpura-pura mati saja.

"Tenang saja, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, bocah."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Bagi Eren, hari-hari bersama para rekan _seiyuu-_ nya adalah surga... tapi sekaligus neraka. Yah, mungkin di antara keduanya. Walau begitu, tetap saja dua _seiyuu_ paling berkesan bagi Eren Yeager adalah dua _seiyuu_ senior yang telah membimbingnya dari _anime_ debutnya hingga saat ini.

Mungkin karena _Shingeki no Pikapika_ mendapat _rating_ yang melejit di luar perkiraan, atau mungkin juga karena kecocokan suara mereka bertiga saat bersama. Mereka mendapat proyek-proyek _anime_ bersama sampai beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti mereka mendapat proyek _anime_ yang berbeda. Meski begitu, tali komunikasi mereka masih terjalin dengan aman.

Mulai banyak trio-trio _seiyuu_ yang terbentuk berkat _fans_ melibatkan Eren bersama Jean Kirstein dan Marco Bott, atau bersama Sasha Blouse dan Connie Springer. Atau juga yang akhir-akhir ini sedang _booming_ yaitu Eren Yeager bersama Armin Arlert dan Mikasa Ackerman—yang belakangan diketahui adalah keponakan salah satu _senior_ terdekatnya dulu.

Tapi, tetap saja Eren tahu dengan siapa dia menjadi legenda.

Kalau bukan karena mereka berdua dan err... ajaran ekstrim mereka, Eren mungkin tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Menjadi salah satu _seiyuu_ ternama yang dinantikan oleh para _fans_ yang rela berdesakan demi bisa berfoto atau bahkan hanya mendapatkan tanda tangan dirinya. Eren tak akan melupakan jasa mereka, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Walau begitu, meski dengan semua ketenaran yang telah ia dapatkan, Eren masih merasa ada satu hal yang kurang.

Sesuatu yang selalu diinginkannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Salah satu produser _anime_ papan atas, Erwin Smith kini berbicara di depannya sekarang. Eren duduk dengan tegang di hadapannya, " _Tatakae!_ Adalah proyek _anime_ baru yang akan kami tawarkan. Kau akan mendapatkan tentang seorang anak _broken home_ yang berjuang melawan rasa takut di sekitarnya."

Erwin menyerahkan naskahnya pada Eren lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "Sepanjang cerita akan diberi petunjuk tentang siapa musuhnya yang sebenarnya dan ternyata... itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Ini _anime_ dengan jalan yang penuh _alternative twist ending._ " Lanjut Erwin.

Eren terus mendengarkan meski kedua matanya fokus dengan naskah di tangannya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti, "Sepertinya aku akan sangat cocok dengan peran utama ini." Ujarnya.

"Oh, tentu saja kami percaya padamu, Eren _._ " Ucap Erwin dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu..." Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris biru Erwin dalam, "...siapa yang akan menjadi kakaknya? Maksudku, sepertinya kami berdua yang akan menjadi tokoh utama secara tidak langsung di cerita ini."

"Itu kejutan."

"...Hah?"

Erwin tertawa, "Kau akan menemuinya pada hari pertama rekaman kalian," Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tenang saja, kau telah mengenalnya dengan baik. Meski mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan menjadi lawan mainmu."

Anehnya, saat ini Eren tak bisa menebak banyak. Jadi, dia memilih untuk percaya pada Erwin saja dan mengangguk. Menunggu hari H datang.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu hingga hari perekaman itu telah tiba. Eren dengan semangat berangkat kerja tanpa mencurigai apapun. Sesampainya di studio, Eren langsung masuk dan seperti biasa dia menyapa semua _staff_ yang ada. Tapi begitu masuk ruang tunggu di samping ruang perekaman...

"HALO SEMUA—"

Harusnya begitu.

 _ **BRUAK**_

Sampai seseorang membuatnya tersandung dengan kakinya.

Eren langsung jatuh mencium lantai dan dia bisa mendengar suara tawa keras yang rasanya sangat dia kenal. Tak hanya itu, rasanya Eren seperti mengalami _deja vu_ yang... mengerikan.

Sesungguhnya itu kenangan lama yang menyakitkan.

"Hahahahaha! Kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya, Eren!" suara itu lagi. Membuat Eren secara reflek langsung mengangkat wajahnya cepat meski dia masih tengkurap di atas lantai. Wajah cantik itu seakan tak pernah berubah, begitu pula dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di atas hidungnya, "Sudah lama tak bertemu! Kapan terakhir kali kita berada di satu _anime_ ya?" tanyanya santai sembari menepuk kepala Eren.

"Ha-Hanji- _san!_ " Eren dengan cepat berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. Langsung lupa dengan alasan bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba jatuh, Eren reflek memeluk Hanji yang juga langsung membalas pelukannya.

Kemudian pelukan mereka terlepas, "Tunggu dulu, apa peranmu di _anime_ ini?"

Hanji tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Fufu~ menjadi _partner in crime_ sang antagonis, oh atau mungkin kekasih gelapnya—"

"Tidak ada tulisan begitu di _script-_ nya, kacamata sialan _._ "

Suara yang memotong di belakangnya itu membuat Eren membulatkan kedua bola matanya namun masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya. Hanji tertawa di depannya dan mengucapkan maaf pada siapapun itu di belakang Eren. Bagaikan _slow motion_ di dalam _anime,_ Eren menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi syok yang masih belum berubah.

Dan dia masih berdiri di sana. Dengan wajah dan tinggi yang sama.

Levi Ackerman.

Terbata, mulut Eren terbuka, "Ja-Jadi jangan bilang kalau yang mengisi kakak _protagonist_ itu—"

"Tentu saja Levi!" Hanji tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Eren, "Kalian akan menjadi musuh hahaha! Aku penasaran dengan akting suara kalian. Aku yakin kau sudah semakin membaik 'kan, Eren?" tanya Hanji sembari tetap memegang bahunya.

Eren menoleh untuk menatap Hanji sebelum menatap Levi lagi di depannya dengan senyuman yang penuh keyakinan. Eren mengangguk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping-samping tubuhnya.

"TENTU SAJA!"

"Apa yang kubilang soal berisik di ruang tunggu?"

 _ **TOK**_

Botol minum itu kembali memantul di atas kepala Eren. Untungnya kosong sehingga Eren tak merasa kesakitan seperti yang biasa Levi lakukan padanya. Hanya saja demi mengantisipasi rasa sakit, Eren sudah lebih dulu memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Begitu rasa sakit berlebih tak kunjung datang, Eren akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya.

Kemudian merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

"Kerja bagus telah sampai di sini."

Levi yang telah berada di sampingnya itu menoleh pada Eren dan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama hampir setiap harinya. Kedua mata hijau itu berbinar penuh arti yang mudah sekali ditebak dan kedua pipinya memerah senang. Melihat hubungan keduanya selalu berhasil membuat Hanji tersenyum puas.

"Levi- _senpai..._ " kedua mata Eren berlinang terharu. Dia telah membuka kedua tangannya, bersiap memeluk _senior_ kesayangannya tersebut, " _SENPAAAAI—_ "

Lalu sepatu menahan laju tubuhnya. Levi terlihat kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hukum perjanjian masih berlaku. Buatkan aku teh hitam sekarang."

Eren masih tersenyum bodoh sebelum senyum itu jatuh dan wajahnya kembali syok, "Ta-Ta-Tapi, 'kan—"

"Kembali dalam lima menit." Pandangan Levi menggelap lalu kedua matanya itu fokus dengan leher Eren yang terlihat sedang menelan ludah di baliknya, "Atau kurobek pita suaramu."

"SIAP, _SENPAI!_ " dalam hitungan detik, Eren langsung melesat cepat keluar dari pintunya meninggalkan angin kencang yang berhembus setelah kepergiannya. Melihat ini, Hanji hanya tertawa.

"Masih senang mem- _bully-_ nya? Sudah setahun lewat sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu, dewasalah sedikit, Levi~" ucap Hanji sebelum meminum air dari botol minumnya sendiri.

"Mau setahun, dua tahun, berapa tahun pun tak masalah," Levi duduk di tempatnya lalu membaca naskah karakternya. Dia membalik lembaran tersebut ketika bicara, "pada dasarnya dia sudah memiliki naluri alami untuk menjadi pelayanku. Jadi, biarkan saja."

Hanji kembali tertawa lalu meminum airnya lagi sebelum mengikuti Levi untuk membaca naskah bagiannya sendiri.

Sementara itu di dapur, Eren merasakan tubuhnya merinding secara tiba-tiba. Sendok teh yang dipegangnya sampai terlepas dari pegangannya dan jatuh ke dalam gelas berisi teh hitam tersebut.

Seakan memberi tahu bahwa penderitaannya sebagai _kouhai_ Levi Ackerman belum selesai. Sama sekali.

...Atau malah tidak akan pernah selesai?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I'm not what you expected, I don't really care**_

 _ **I'm chewin that gum gum gum gum**_

 **.**

 _ **I take it way too far, got planes up in the air**_

 _ **Cuz I'm a thug thug thug thug**_

 _\- PSY (I Luv It)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelar dalam waktu dua hari... lebih dikit #yha Baru sempet ngerjain habis UAS, so maaf sekali baru sempet jadi sekarang ;w; Terima kasih untuk Winda yang sudah mau meng- _commish, hope you like it_ x"D

Lalu terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca, semoga terasa feelnya, terutama humornya, men udah lama gak bikin humor :")) Maaf untuk segala salah penulisan kata. Kasih tahu aja kalau ada, kali bisa diedit ntar huhu. Udah lama gak nulis di SnK btw wwww untung _anime-_ nya lagi _air_ sekarang jadi bisa inget-inget lagi karakterisasi mereka gimana walau Levi Eren jarang muncul di S2 ini wkwkwk. Jadi maaf kalau misal mereka kurang IC, I'm trying ;v;)/

 _ **P.S :**_ _ **Commission info**_ bisa dilihat lebih jelas di _blog_ dan FB Kira Desuke ( _link_ ada di profil) atau PM ke saya untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut (disarankan bertanya setelah melihat penjelasan di blog/FB). _Thanks~_

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before :)_


End file.
